


A New Beginning

by MistAndMagic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, SPOILERS AHEAD, Scathach is briefly mentioned, for the new story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: The start of many new adventures, and the end of the one that started it all... a continuation of the last scene of the new story.
Relationships: Nicholas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 8





	A New Beginning

If one looked closely at the two black horses harnessed to the carriage, they had very sharp teeth. Much sharper than you would expect from an herbivore. Slightly-glowing eyes as well… this, Nicholas noted absently as he climbed in with his wife, and the redhead- Scathach, is what she had called herself- pulled herself up on to the front. She collected up the reins, and they were off, thundering through the streets of Paris to who knows where. Somewhere remote, at the very least. Across from him, the book, the Codex, rested in Perenelle’s lap, her hands on top of it as they both watched the city fly by, catching their breath. 

“Well. If Fearnua is to be believed, that was the first of many adventures.” Perenelle’s lips quirked in a wry smile, and Nicholas shook his head

“If they are all going to be like that, I’m not sure I want to have more!” He rubbed his side as he spoke, feeling broken bones shift underneath the skin. A broken rib or too, certainly, though he did count himself lucky to walk away from the encounter alive. That was a sobering thought, and he looked up at his wife. “What are we to do from here? Study the book, yes, but how are we to protect it from the manner of creatures and men pursuing it?” She was the planner out of the two of them- and the one who had experience with these sorts of things. He had no inborn magic of his own, despite his talent for alchemy. 

She shrugged, fingers trailing over the cover of the book. “Study it. Learn from it- grow stronger. It will teach us how to protect it, if what the hook-handed man said is true. And as of yet, we have no reason to disbelieve him.” She pointed out, and Nicholas considered her words for a few moments before nodding, a small smile twisting his lips.

“As good of a plan as any, I suppose. I have nothing better to suggest...” He let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat. “Do you think we made the right choice?”

“I’m not sure yet. Only time will tell… do you?”

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I also do not know. All the knowledge in the world, in exchange for a life on the run. I hear Spain is lovely this time of year.” Nicholas reached across, taking Perenelle’s hand and lacing his fingers with hers. “But I do know that as long as I have you by my side, I will be just fine.” 

She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “Whatever would I do without you, my reckless alchemist?” 

“Lead a life of boring normalcy unplagued by mechanical men, immortals, and ancient gods?” He chuckled. “Though, with you around my love, nothing is ever boring.”

“I suppose I ought to take that as a compliment.”

“It was certainly intended as one.” He pressed a kiss to her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nicholas.”


End file.
